Jam Masa Depan
by Haruo13 Takahashi
Summary: Naruto yang melihat kematian kekasihnya tepat di depan matanya sendiri begitu frustasi,tiba-tiba ia menemukan sebuah jam. Saat Naruto memutar jarum jam tersebut, keajaiban terjadi sosok kekasihnya yang sudah meninggal kini tepat berada di hadapannya. Tanpa disadarinya, kini Naruto harus melawan sosok Shinigami yang dengan sengaja menjatuhkan jam itu.


Jam Masa Depan

Summary : Naruto yang melihat kematian kekasihnya tepat di depan matanya sendiri begitu frustasi,tiba-tiba ia menemukan sebuah jam. Saat Naruto memutar jarum jam tersebut, keajaiban terjadi sosok kekasihnya yang sudah meninggal kini tepat berada di hadapannya. Tanpa disadarinya, kini Naruto harus melawan sosok Shinigami yang dengan sengaja menjatuhkan jam itu.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Tragedy & Romance

Rated : T

Pair : NarufemSasu

.

.

.

Dunia tandus yang ditumbuhi pohon apel merah menggoda, memperdaya mata, menipu kering membuat gelombang pasir kecil, menyapu kaki, menenggelamkan -sosok penuh tawa kesenangan yang semu terus berjudi setiap harinya, tawa yang hanya bertahan sebentar dan dengan cepat tenggelam dalam kejenuhan dimana kebosanan menjadi makanan mereka sehari-hari, tak ada ambisi ataupun keserakahan yang dapat mereka banggakan.

"Hei, aku bertaruh wanita itu akan melompat dari gedung tinggi itu.."

"Tidak, tidak..dia itu penakut.."

"Bodoh, lihatlah angka kehidupannya sebentar lagi akan habis."

"Tidak, tidak..hei, Menma coba katakan sesuatu pada Shikamaru.."

Kedua mata kelam shinigami bernama Menma itu menatap malas, tengkorak kepala manusia yang retak ia lempar-lempar ke udara lalu menangkapnya kembali dengan tangan kanannya.

"Melompat atau tidak, dia akan tetap mati. Angka kehidupannya sudah berada pada batas akhir…"

Kedua shinigami yang sejak tadi berdebat mendengus, menatap dunia bawah atau lebih tepatnya dunia tempat manusia tinggal dengan kebosanan yang semakin histeris seorang wanita membelah kesunyian diantara mereka, wanita itu benar-benar melompat dari gedung tinggi menyeringai itu berakhir, mati dalam keheningan .Masusia itu bodoh.

Sepasang sayap hitam membentang sangat lebar, beberapa bulunya terjatuh, perlahan iris kelam Menma mulai tenggelam dalam warna merah pekat yang menggoda.

"Dunia ini benar-benar membosankan, apakah kita bisa turun ke dunia manusia?"

Shinigami berambut nanas yang tadi sedang berdebat itu langsung menatap Menma dengan pandangan bosan, sayap hitamnya mulai membentang. Perlahan ia berdiri dari posisi duduknya, membungkukkan badan dan mulai mendorong kakinya.

"Jika kau melakukannya kau akan dihukum…" Ujar Shinigami bernama Shikamaru itu malas, ia tahu betul apa yang ada dipikiran temannya itu. Ia benar-benar tak peduli, mungkin itu akan sangat menyenangkan untuk ia lihat nanti.

Tik tik tik tik tik

"Jangan melakukan hal bodoh lagi Menma.."Peringat shinigami bertato segitiga terbalik di pipinya.

Menma nampak tak peduli, sudut matanya menangkap Shikamaru yang sudah pergi meninggalkan mereka menyeringai, membuat shinigami bertato segitiga itu mendengus kesal.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu.." Ujar Kiba, nama shinigami bertato segitiga terbalik itu.

Jam bulat yang lebih kecil dari kepalan tangan berada digenggaman tangan Menma. Sudut bibir shinigami itu terangkat, ia kembali menyeringai lebar.

"Bagaimana jika jam ini jatuh ke dunia manusia?"

.

.

.

Trek trek trek trek

Suara rantai sepeda yang bergerak memutar dan goresan jingga yang memenuhi pandangan. Sasuke mangatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat, menatap lembut lelaki yang sedang berjalan mendorong sepeda di sampingnya. Aroma musim semi menyambar indra penciumannya, membuatnya tak bisa menyembunyikan rona bahagianya. Senyuman nampak mengembang di bibir terlihat sangat bahagia hari ini.

"Ne, Sasuke..apa yang akan kau lakukan di hari minggu ini?"Sasuke menengadahkan kepalanya keatas, goresan jingga membukam tak bisa berhenti mengulum senyumannya dan mengabaikan Naruto sejenak.

"Entahlah, lalu apa yang akan Naruto lakukan?"Naruto tersenyum mendapati gadis itu tengah menatap langit di terpesona dengan langit itu, Naruto tahu betul jika gadis itu sangat menyukai langit senja karenanya terkadang ia sedikit merasa terduakan oleh langit itu. Tapi tak sedikit pun Naruto merasa keberatan, karena dengan cepat gadis itu akan kembali memperhatikannya saat ia sudah berbicara dengan blak-blakan seperti biasa.

"Kalau aku pasti akan mengajakmu kencan, apalagi."Jawaban spontan dari Naruto membuat Sasuke kembali menatap lelaki itu, cengiran lebar langsung menghiasi wajah Naruto. Benar kan. Gadis itu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto kembali.

"Hmmm..baiklah, jemput aku pukul sepuluh ya…"

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya dan mulai menghentikan langkah kakinya. Perlahan ia menaiki sepedanya, matanya melirik Sasuke menyuruhnya untuk naik.

"Naiklah, sebentar lagi malam…"Sasuke mengangguk dan membiarkan Naruto menggayuh sepedanya dengan beban yang bertambah.

Surai pirang Naruto berlarian kesana-kemari, dorongan angin membuatnya semakin terlihat indah di mata apa yang akan terjadi nanti, perasaannya benar-benar tak enak sesuatu yang terus mengganjal ketika ia melihat punggung lebar Naruto, matanya bergerak dengan gelisah. Ia benar-benar tak tenang sekarang. Menghela nafasnya sesaat, menepis segala perasaan tak enaknya mungkin ini efek karena ia kelelahan. Tapi apapun itu yang akan dihadapinya kelak, Sasuke berharap Naruto akan selalu berada disampingnya.

"Aku akan menjemputmu pukul sepuluh, jangan lupa karena terlalu asik membaca novel tebalmu itu…" Peringat Naruto yang sudah sampai di depan pintu rumah Sasuke.

"Tentu saja…"

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, sampai jumpa besok.." Ucap Naruto, tangannya melambai pada Sasuke. "Ya, hati-hati di jalan.." Ucap Sasuke, Naruto mengangguk dan dengan cepat berbalik, kembali mengayuh sepedanya.

Naruto memperlambat kayuhannya, tak tahan dengan angin yang menerjangnya. Terlebih ia tak mengenakan jaket, ini benar-benar sangat dingin. Naruto merutuki dirinya sendiri mengapa ia lupa membawa jaketnya hari ini, mungkin saat Naruto memboncengi Sasuke tadi gadis itu pasti kedinginan.

"Aku tak bisa menjaganya dengan baik lagi, haaaah…" Naruto menghela nafasnya, entah sudah berapa kali ia selalu teledor dalam menjaga orang yang disayanginya itu. Padahal ia sudah berjanji akan melindunginnya sampai kapanpun saat gadis itu menerima pernyataan cintanya. Sekarang ia merasa sudah menjadi orang yang megingkari janjinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Hello, Goodbye & Hello

Kimi ni ate ima kimi to sayonara

Hello Goodbye and Hello

Soshite kimi no inai kono sekai ni Hello

"Ngggh…." Kedua mata Naruto mulai terbuka, rasa kantuk masih menyerangnya. Tapi teringat dengan kencannya hari ini, ia berusaha membuang rasa kantuk itu jauh-jauh. Alarm yang diaturnya di ponselsudah berbunyi, melantunkan lagu ending dari Children Who Chase Lost Voices.

Minggu, 08:15 WKB (Waktu Konoha Barat) itulah yang tercantum sekarang di layar tak boleh terlambat menjemput Sasuke hari ini, jika terlambat gadis itu pasti akan membatalkan kencan mereka seperti biasanya.

Selesai membenahi dirinya dan mengisi tenaganya Naruto mulai menjemput Sasuke. Pukul 09: 37 WKB, itulah waktu yang tertera di jam bulatnya membuat Naruto sedikit bernafas lega. Sebentar lagi ia akan sampai di rumah Sasuke, jadi mungkin tak apa jika ia berjalan santai seperti ini.

"Eeh… apa itu?"Kedua mata Naruto menyipit, menatap sesuatu berbentuk bulat dan berwarna hitam yang menarik perhatiannya. Menjongkokkan tubuhnya berusaha melihat dengan lebih jelas benda apa itu sebenarnya.

Tik tik tik

Suara seperti jarum jam kini terdengar jelas di telinganya, mungkin ini adalah jam kuno pikir Naruto. Tangannya perlahan mengambil benda bulat yang ia yakini sebagai jam itu dan menelitinya dalam keheningan.

Trek

Naruto memang suka mengotak- atik benda karenanya tak heran dengan cepat iadapat membuka benda bulat aneh itu. Dan benar, kini ia melihat sebuah jam di dalamnya. Alis Naruto mengkerut, jarum jam seharusnya hanya terdapat dua di dalam jam-jam biasanya tapi jam itu jarum jam, mungkin jam ini cacat karenanya dibuang fikir Naruto tak mau ambil pusing. Ingat dengan kencannya hari ini Naruto langsung mengkantongi jam bulat tersebut dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Bola mata merah pekatnya yang menggoda setiap pandangan ternggelam dalam kegelapan malam, kaki telanjangnya yang menyentuh permukaan berwarna abu pucat terasa menyentuh separuh tengah dikuasai rasa lapar dan haus yang sangat, mencoba menetralkan sedikit adrenalin yang terus bergejolak di tak sabar, sungguh ia merasakan sesuatu yang sangat mengasikkan akan terjadi setelah ini.

"Ku harap kau tak mengecewakanku, manusia…."

.

.

.

Taman kota di hari minggu bukanlah pilihan yang baik untuk mengadakan kencan keluh Naruto, karena tempat itu selalu menjadi magnet yang menarik pasangan kekasih ataupun orang-orang untuk mendekat.

"Sasuke, apa kau yakin tak ingin ke tempat lain?"Tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Tidak…" Selalu, keinginan Sasuke tak bisa ia bantah. Terkadang menurut Naruto gadis itu sedikit menyebalkan, padahal ia sudah merencanakan kencan hari ini dengan baik tapi gadis itu menolaknya mentah-mentah.

"Haaah..terserah kau sajalah…" Sasuke mendelik tak suka dengan tanggapan Naruto setelahnya, seperti kekasihnya itu sangat keberatan saja.

"Hei, Naruto…."

"Hm…"

Sasuke menatap Naruto yang berjalan disampingnya, perasaan tak enaknya kemarin masih tak kunjung hilang hingga khawatir kini dengan rapat membungkusnya. Semakin ia melangkah ke depan, semakin ia merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

"Jika aku tak bersamamu lagi, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Tubuh Naruto tersentak sesaat mendengar pertanyaan gadis itu, kini ia merasa ada sedikit rasa khawatir yang terselip di dadanya. Naruto tak tahu, ia benar-benar tak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan jika Sasuke tak bersamanya lagi. Bagi Naruto gadis itu sama seperti setiap nafasnya. Naruto tahu betul semenjak ia menyukai gadis itu ia bahkan lebih mementingkan gadis itu dibandingkan dirinya sendiri. Semua kebiasaan yang selalu ia lakukan untuk gadis itu sudah seperti candu yang menjadi racun untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tak bisa melakukan apapun tanpa dirimu…."

"Kau harus mencobanya sesekali tanpa diriku…"

"Aku tak bisa, aku sudah terbiasa dengan keberadaanmu disampingku. Itu akan terasa..aneh. Kau tahu…"

"Naruto…." Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan pandangan tak percaya, tapi kemudian gadis itu mulai mengulum senyumannya kembali.

"Kau tahu, kita tak akan bisa terus bersama. Manusia memiliki batas, kita tak bisa menatap satu sama lain selama yang kita inginkan, tapi..aku akui aku adalah seorang yang egois. Aku tak ingin ditinggalkan…oleh dirimu ataupun yang lainnya."

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, kini ia sedikit merasakan rasa khawatir yang tengah gadis itu rasakan.

"Jangan berkata seolah-olah kau akan meninggalkanku, aku tak suka…"

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tanpa memberikan tanggapan yang berarti untuk Naruto, membiarkan pemuda itu tenggelam dalam atmosfer yang gadis itu ciptakan tak tahu, ia tak tahu mengapa ia merasa Naruto akan meninggalkannya sendiri.

Treek

"Eeeh…"

Tiba-tiba gelang perak yang diberikan Naruto terlepas dari tangannya, terjatuh pada permukaan abu pucat yang berada pikir panjang Sasuke berlari untuk mengambilnya.

"Sasuke, aku…."

Ckiiiiiit Braaak

Kedua bola mata Naruto membulat sempurna, bayangan tubuh Sasuke yang terpental hingga bahu jalan membuat pikirannya tak bisa meresponnya dengan orang mulai berlarian, berteriak membelah keramaian lalu lintas yang lenggang.

"Cepat panggil ambulan!"Pria muda dengan pakaian santai berteriak, membuat orang-orang yang berdatangan sedikit menjauh. Mengamati, tanpa terlihat akan melakukan apa yang orang itu katakan.

Naruto mematung, mencerna semua perkataan gadis itu matanya bergerak tak tentu arah, meneliti sekitarnya.

"Ghoorgh.. " Bersimpuh,Naruto memegangi perutnya yang kini terasa terambang. Ia tak sanggup melihat apa yang ada tepat di matanya. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar, air matanya mulai meyakinkan dirinya bahwa apa yang ada dihadapannya ini adalah sebuah kenyataan.

"Sa…suke…"

.

.

.

Cahaya temaram dari sinar bulan yang menembus jendela kamar Naruto membuat ruangan itu sedikit mendapatkan yang tergeletak di ranjang itu terlihat hampa, cahaya matanya tenggelam dalam duka.

Tik tik tik tik

Naruto menolehkan pandangannya pada sebuah jam bulat yang ada diatas mejanya, jam yang ia pikir adalah sebuah benda cacat yang dibuang begitu saja. Entah mengapa tangan tan itu bergerak dengan sendirinya mengambil jam bulat tersebut.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau fikirkan, Sasuke…" Naruto memejamkan matanya dan mengenggam erat jam bulat yang kini sudah berpindah ke tangannya.

"Ini yang kau makud dengan mencoba terbiasa tanpa dirimu.."

"Aku tak bisa..sungguh…"

Kedua bola mata Naruto mulai menatap jam ditangannya dengan perasaan ang tak menentu, kematian Sasuke masih tergambar dengan jelas di dalam ingatannya.

"Jika saja waktu tak pernah bergerak pada pukul sebelas, apa kau akan tetap hidup? Hei.. Sasuke.."

Jari tan itu perlahan memutar jarum ke tiga pada jam tersebut, memutar kembali saat-saat gadis itu masih dapat tersenyum untuknya. Perlahan kedua sapphire itu pun mulai menutup, ia benar-benar lelah. Tanpa ia sadari sesosok lelaki muda dengan sayap hitam tengah menyeringai dari sudut kamarnya.

Menma menghirup udara yang menurutnya sangat berbeda dari dunia yang ia tempati sebelumnya. Merentangkan kedua tangannya dan menghirup oksigen yang membelah kerongkongannya.

"Dunia yang sangat menggelikan, udara disini benar-benar berbahaya..aku selalu ingin menghirupnya terus menerus. Haaah… "

.

.

.

Hello, Goodbye & Hello

Kimi ni ate ima kimi to sayonara

Hello Goodbye and Hello

Soshite kimi no inai kono sekai ni Hello

"Nghh…" Suara alarm dari ponselnya membuat Naruto terpaksa membuka matanya, seingatnya ia tak pernah mengatur alarm kemarin.

Perlahan Naruto mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak disamping bantal, cahaya layar ponsel yang terlalu terang membuat Naruto menyipitkan matanya.

Minggu 08:15 November 2011

Tubuh Naruto tesentak, udara di sekitarnya terasa menipis. Saraf di tubuhnya tak dapat merespon dengan baik, sehingga dia hanya mampu terdiam tanpa dapat mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi hari ini.

Ingatan mengenai tubuh Sasuke yang terpental sangat jauh membuat ia tersadar. Tanpa berfikir kembali Naruto mulai bangkit dan berlari keluar kamarnya, mencoba menemukan sosok sang ibu yang kini tengah menyiapkan sarapan.

"Ibu, tanggal berapa hari ini?!"Tanya Naruto tak sabar.

"Kau itu, setelah bangun tidur biasakan cuci mukamu terlebih dahulu." Omel Kushina.

"Itu tidak penting sekarang, hari ini tanggal berapa bu."

"Tanggal 23, memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Kushina tak mengerti.

Naruto mematung, apakah ia tengah bermimpi. Tubuhnya merosok, ingatannya kembali berputar saat kematian Sasuke tepat di depan matanya. Ia masih mengingatnya, apa hal seperti ini benar-benar bisa terjadi.

Selesai membenahi dirinya Naruto langsung berlari menuju rumah Sasuke, ada hal yang ingin ia pastikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Jika ini benar-benar terjadi, banyak hal yang ingin ia perbaiki. Bersamaan dengan angin yang mengikuti langkah kakinya, ia yakin apa yang kini tepat berada di hadapannya ini adalah kenyataan bukan ilusi yang semata-mata hadir menghibur dirinya sesaat.

Kedua bola mata berlawanan warna itu saling menatap satu sama lain, ada rasa tak percaya yang terpantul dalam kepingan safir itu. Dihadapannya kini, ia tepat melihat sosok sang kekasih yang tengah menatapnya dengan heran.

"Naruto…" Kembali, dirinya seakan ditarik kepada bukanlah sebuah ilusi.

.

.

.

TBC

Fanfic ini sebenarnya sudah pernah aku buat di catatan fb, mungkin beberapa diantara kalian sudah ada yang pernah membacanya semoga saja tak bosan hehehe..

Seperti yang saya bilang sebelumnya fanfic ini terinspirasi dari lagu neko yang ceritanya juga mirip dengan videonya, jadi disini saya hanya merangkainya dalam kata-kata saja.

Jangan lupa review ya ^^


End file.
